A Romantic Vampire?
by Sakura cc
Summary: Myths, stereotypes, fangs! What have i gotten myself into... **Marisa/Flandre**


Although my favorite Touhou pairing is Marisa/Alice, this one gets PRETTY close to first place! Sooo after much searching I noticed there is NOT ENOUGH love for Marisa/Flandre… How it breaks my heart!!! and I was just hearing a beautiful yet so twisted…sick…sadistic…**LOVE LETTER** from my precious Flan… GAH it gave me chills! Well at least that's what I think it was…

**HEAR IT… NOW**

Akeiro Gekka, Kyoushou no Zetsu

Btw, I actually wrote this half a year ago, but I left it 98.5% completed… I lost my inspiration, but oh THAT SONG just gave me my SPIRIT FINGERS back! ***waves fingers suggestively***

It started as a drabble... then i wanted to make it a **short** story... then my fingers couldn't stop typing and i tried anf tried to stop them, but they were to STRONG, so i ended up doing a **LONG** one-shot... I should apologize to the people who wanted to read some light fluff... cuz i dont do that... oh both actually, i dont apologize.... or do fluff XD

* * *

…_cough…cough…_

_cough …_

uuugh…

_Ugh, Patchy should do a lil cleaning once in a while… or should that be Sakuya_… Marisa waved her hand frantically in a futile attempt to get rid of the dust. Failing miserably, she simply took off her hat, and with it resumed the task with a bit more success. Imagining Patchouli's neutral stare if confronted with the hygiene… or lack of hygiene present inside her chambers… the witch frowned in thought… _No fun there, she cares little about that, or probably she fancies the dust beds provided free of charge… dust bunnies my ass ze…_

A small creak was heard and the blonde hurriedly closed the book in her hands and hid behind one of the infinite bookshelves. Her mind wandered while she tried to focus on any intruders. _Maybe it's Sakuya? Coming for a midnight cleaning…After all, she doesn't seem the type for a midnight snack, unlike the other scarlet members. _Marisa suppressed a snicker, and absentmindedly started tracing stars in the dusty bookshelves.

_Hmm I hope it's Remilia ze… she wouldn't mind my presence much, she'd only shush me away with polite threats and how my petty thefts show my uncivilized nature. Better than being used as a moving target for the maid's freshly washed knives. _The pattern of her fingers slowly altered, creating different small shapes, before finally setting on a single figure and initiating a pattern. _A sure hit to the head maid's pride would be using a smoke bomb with all this dusty books. Then make a run for it_. Marisa, having almost completely forgotten her current situation, continued picturing possible outcomes_. She'd be so enraged, she might use MY broom to clean all this mess ze… as if, brooms are not for clea…ok fine, some people may use them for such trivial matters…_

A small giggle echoed through the library, but the black-white paid it no mind, while her index finger connected the previously drawn shapes with a bold messy line, randomly spiking now and then.

_Well, at least my mushroom-based sleeping gas worked wonders on Patchy, she shouldn't mind, it was for research, no gain at all… well some books… yes a very cheap price for knowledge…_

Suddenly, a chill made its way down her back, paralyzing her for a moment. That is, until she felt something moist sliding along the side of her neck.

As quick as her feet let her, she spun around, raising her broom menacingly towards her invisible foe. Her body relaxed somewhat when she recognized the familiar presence, but instantly tensed when she heard the vampire's voice.

"Marisa! Is this me?!" The innocent looking devil asked, sweetness dripping from her childish voice.

"What are you talking about…? Eeehhh… That's…" Finally getting a chance to look at her masterpiece, she cursed her fingers under her breath, seeing the almost perfectly designed wings. Little rhombus shaped figures were placed in a row facing south, set pattern being only disturbed in the very middle, where it seemed to form the silhouette of a small child. A branch-like line united these figures by the top, giving the impression of hanging ornaments, and finally mending into the silhouette's back. Although unfinished, it seemed to portray an innocent fairy… far from the original muse, which depicted more of a mischievous sprite.

Scarlet eyes shined with curiosity while examining the dusty wings. It gave Marisa time to recover, but not enough to get rid of the faint blush that had engraved on her cheeks. The witch felt her neck burning, and swallowed enough saliva so her voice wouldn't sound croaked.

"Oh yeah, I guess they do look like your wings, don't they? Although I like yours way more" Marisa said chuckling, whilst cautiously reaching a hand towards an aqua-colored crystal. It shone brightly upon touching it, blinding her momentarily.

Flandre looked flushed when Marisa regained her vision, which just confused the witch. The vampire looked ecstatic, again leaving the thief wondering. Seeing her chance, the little blonde tackled the confused golden-eyed human, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Marisa, startled, placed her hands on the vampire's wings, once again emitting light, but this time, a warm rainbow shone on the dimly lit library.

Not used to the overwhelming emotions the warmth stirred within her, she tried to pry Flandre off her. The youngest-looking girl loosened the hug, but instead of letting her go completely, she started sidestepping around the magician, earning a visible crimson blush from the taller girl. Once the vampire was fully hugging Marisa from behind, she tightened her arms around the witch's flat stomach and hopping, launched towards the window.

Surely not used to flying heavy, you can say Flandre's initial flight was anything but smooth… at least for the witch, who had to shove with her broom and kick shelves among shelves thrust onto her path.

_Oh shit… that's gonna wake Sakuya for sure ze…_Finally outside the mansion, everything started to register in the magic-user's mind. Dawn was approaching fast, everyone in the scarlet mansion would probably blame her for letting the devil's sister "loose" and last but most important. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS FLAN DOING?!_

"Ne Flan" Marisa started while trying to regain her balance by mounting on her broom… trying being the keyword.

"Flan?..Flandre?... Flandre!" Marisa couldn't see her captor's face, but she was sure the girl was tired, feeling her hands stubbornly clinging to her black vest. Getting no response, she heard a hiss when the first rays of light began to appear. The vampire struggled until labored breathing could be heard, the little hands slipping. Determined, the black-white clad human forced one final pull and securely mounted her broom, releasing Flandre from the heavy burden. _Not that I'm fat…_

Looking displeased, the vampire started fuming and struggling to pick the witch up once again, but Marisa locked the little girl's ankles around her waist with one hand. Unsure why the girl was making a ruckus, yet chuckling every time she heard her sneer at the sun, Marisa released her prisoner's ankles. Before any more tugging began though, she placed her huge hat on the vampire's blonde head, effectively blocking the sun's deathly rays. Shocked, the little vampire stopped her tantrum, feeling her face burning, not sure if it was the effect of such action or the peeking sun.

Catching a glimpse of the reddened fanged-girl engulfed beneath her enormous hat, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Hahaha! You're so cute ze! I can barely see your face!" Hearing a muffled sound, which she mused must have been an indignant huff, and feeling some kind of tugging, she chuckled a last time, getting back to her earlier worries. "So, now that you kidnapped me Flan, what are you planning?… Oi, hey stop that, you're too tired to be stubborn so let me fly us, ze" Yanking the wandering black tail firmly, as to get her point across.

After a moment of deliberation, the lil vampire put her arms around the witch's neck and pulled her mouth beside her ear. The feeling of her breath making Marisa shiver, recalling the past lick Flan used as a greeting, which she could still feel tingling on her neck.

"Marisa… Can you…close you eyes?" the whisper was soft and barely audible, but Marisa heard it clearly, and felt her throat dry in response.

_Clo-Close m-my eyes? Why would she… no…cant be… umm…ne… sounded innocent enough I guess… but … GAH when DOESN'T she sound innocent…_

"What for Flan? Then I wont be able to see where we're going?" _Speaking of which, Where ARE we going…?_

"Exactly! I…I kinda… want it to be a surprise…please… I promise I'll be good"

"……Oook fine, but then how…"

"I'll guide us!"

"Yeah. I figured as much… I meant, how are you gonna guide me…? And please don't say you'll scream directions" _I'm pretty sure she'd confuse left and right… although her wings would make good directionals, _A small smirk grazing her features at the mental image.

There was a prolonged silence, interrupted by the hasty protests coming from the hatless blonde. It felt like the petite vampire was climbing Marisa's back, tugging and accidently (she hoped) scratching in the process. At last, the little girl grew impatient, so she let go of the black vest she had been pulling onto, flew upwards and plopped herself on top of the unknowing girl's shoulders, her agile tail snaking around the other's slim waist. She placed both her arms on the blonde mane, resting her head on top of them. Marisa was taken aback, nevertheless she smiled warmly when Flandre's tiny hands found their way around her face, slowly caressing her way along the witch's jaw. The taller blonde trembled slightly, unconsciously leaning into the small fingers. The adorable vampire stopped her curious wandering, using her little hands like a blindfold, effectively blocking the magician's vision.

Marisa sighed, getting her captor's idea and waited patiently for her instructions. She didn't have to wait long to get some kind of response, even if it wasn't the one she was waiting for.

"Ow… ow… OW! Stop biting my head Flan…" _Although it tickles a bit…_ "AH! I didn't mean for you to bite my ear instead ze…"

Flandre licked her ear apologetically one last time, stirring a soft moan from beneath, before responding in a sugary whining voice.

"Marisaaaa… I'm showing you the way"

"Eh?!" The witch looked puzzled, until it all clicked once Flandre started yanking her left ear again. She hesitantly leaned her body left, where she assumed the smaller girl wanted them to go, her broom following her body movements. Visibly pleased, the girl on top giggled triumphantly, finishing with a small peck on top of the scarlet ear.

_Ugh… I feel way too hot…Is she doing it on purpose?... I don't think so… But it feels kinda nice… NO, I can't think like that, I should get her to stop…_The taller blonde raised one hand and poked Flandre on the cheek. Annoyed, the vampire sinked her teeth on the obstructing finger, earning a pained gasp in response and a jerk of the other's hand. _Oook maybe I'll let her_, hastily removing her hand from the vampire's grasp as soon as she started feeling some kind of suction.

"Errr how long til we get there? I don't think my ear can take more beating…" The girl's reply came in a small snigger, accompanied by the switching of victim… nibbling lightly on her right ear.

_Are you kidding me?!_ Marisa was glad she was sitting on her broom, for her knees had been feeling weak since the attention started. She had stopped paying attention to the meaning of the bites, aka directions, and she was now pretty sure the little girl was just randomly torturing her sensitive ears. Altogether the unwanted, yet strangely addicting attention abruptly ceased, irking the witch a bit. She felt Flandre's hand drop from their makeshift blindfold and with her right arm, she pointed to a waterfall below them.

The sun brightly shone and their shadows started to increase in size until they landed in front of a small lake, where the waterfall could be seen. It wasn't an enormous sight, but it was nonetheless breathtaking. The reflection of the pink sakura trees on the lake's surface, lightly rippling every time a petal fell on it. The witch crouched to taste the water's temperature, submerging her hand.. Marisa was so absorbed by the sight that she didn't notice when Flandre sneaked behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly and started flying towards the waterfall at full speed.

"WHOA! FLAN! STOP, LET G—" _Eeeh better not_, she reconsidered when she heard the vampire's playful laugh, loosening her grip just enough to startle the witch._ Fall on the icy lake or crash against the waterfall…_

…_Too late…_

A shuddering shriek was heard when they passed through the curtain of water, echoing eerily. _Coooold_, a shivering Marisa thought, _wait echoes?_ The confused girl glanced at her surrounding, while realizing she dropped her broom outside, but it was too dark to recognize anything or anyone. She probed into the shadows, feeling something humid and also finding something sharp pointing out of the wall. She wasn't scared, but she still felt uncomfortable… surely it had nothing to do with her soaking cloths. Truth was, she was not that wet, since they had gone through the curtain of water in haste, but the water was so freaking cold…

Not long after, the childish giggle of Flandre could be heard through the darkness.

"Marisa! Do you like it? Nobody knows about this place, just me"

"Yeah… Kinda musky, but not bad. I guess, I mean I can't see a thing…"

Suddenly, the once dark cave was slowly, but without doubt, being illuminated with different hues.

"One time I was chasing Baka-chan, and I ended up getting lost… I remember we were in a place full of ice. Baka-chan said she did it… something about having too many frogs…"

_Hahaha Cirno was so predictable, but then what…_

"I laughed at her, the idiot was afraid of frogs!… then she called ME a baka… "

Marisa's lips were twitching nervously, catching a glimpse of the insane rage in the vampire's red gaze in the faintly lit cavern. _Ooooh I know where this is going,.. _

"I don't remember what happened next… except that I felt tired… and then I saw a lake with a waterfall below me, so I went to rest…" an endearing confused tone could be heed. " I wonder why I didn't see it before… And I never found the icy place again…"

_No wonder I didn't see Cirno for a long time… I did see some of the fairies looking under rocks…_

Unexpectedly, the gradually lighting room returned to the mysterious darkness from before, but Flandre kept talking unmoved, as if there hadn't been any light to begin with.

"I… was bored… I… I wanted… to see you…"

Not knowing what to say, the witch struggled for something to reassure the little vampire.

But before she replied, the awkward silence was broken by a soft whisper.

"I… I always want to see you…"

"Flan…" Marisa felt a tug in her chest, not expecting something like this from the childish blonde.

"It hurts… when I don't see you…" Flandre's voice sounded shaken… _Is she… sobbing? _The sorceress's heart started beating rapidly, while at the same time aching guiltily_. I did stop coming for a while… I didn't think it would affect this lil vampire that much…not that I didn't miss playing with her…_

She enjoyed the girl's company, while irritating at first, not to mention dangerous, she grew fond of her. The vampire was too persistent anyway… She clearly wanted to be around the magical thief, and although dreadfully hesitant at first, her sister and the head maid agreed to this, believing that bad company was better than no company at all. Of course, all of this without the consent, or knowledge for that matter, of the witch, Marisa, who had been thrown into this chaos like bait.

Patchouli was as upset, or even more so, as the black-white clad witch. She always wondered why, especially when the librarian glared at them from afar, which the fanged girl responded by grinning madly and clutching tightly onto the taller blonde. I don't think the pajama-clad youkai liked Marisa hanging around Remilia's sister so much, possibly felt the need to protect her from the thief's evil influence. As if the vampire wasn't evil enough herself…

"I… didn't get it… I asked Nee-sama why it hurt…" her voice cracked a bit and she sniffed softly, not waiting for a response from the quiet witch. Although some light came through from the waterfall, it was barely enough so the silhouette of the little blonde could be identified, however her features remained obscured. Unlike Marisa, Flandre didn't have to worry about lack of light, still she refused to look at the witch, undoubtedly afraid to find a negative reaction.

Marisa was speechless. Unconsciously, she took a tentative step forward, but still didn't know how to react; she'd never seen the vampire so vulnerable… She'd seen Flandre enraged, whining, sad, pouting, but never this… helpless… and to think it was all her fault. The only thing running through her mind, while hearing this heart-wrenching confession, was how she wanted to engulf this suffering girl in her arms securely and make her forget all her troubles. The witch herself hadn't noticed how much the scarlet sister could affect her…

"Marisa… I think I get it… now…" Flandre seemed to have recovered her lost courage and beamed brightly, even if Marisa couldn't see her, it was strong enough for Marisa to get out of her reverie. The witch was hypnotized by the glowing crimson eyes staring at her. Her pounding heart gaining speed while locking golden eyes with those gorgeous ruby ones.

"I want to show you something, can I? Marisa?" Marisa nodded slowly, aware that the vampire could clearly see her. Anxious would be an understatement to how the witch was feeling, swallowing when she noticed how dry throat felt.

Marisa waited impatiently for whatever it was that Flandre wanted her to see. Shuffling a bit, she felt a small drop of water land on her forehead, her hands instinctively coming to adjust her hat, idly aware of its absent. She didn't have to wait long, because once again, the gloomy cave was overcome with radiance.

The lights emitted were bright and colorful, bouncing over the crystals and left over ice on the cave walls. Creating vibrating beams and painting their surrounding unusual hues. Looking for the source of the intense shine, her jaw almost dropped.

There, in front of the cave entrance, stood Flandre Scarlet, her wings curving outwards from her shoulders and the tips, moving straight down, coming together at the bottom, forming a perfect heart. The colored crystals shining fiercely, combined with her naturally blazing eyes, gave her an ethereal glow that captivated Marisa forcefully.

And as if knowing all she had going for herself, the petite vampire took a deep breath and tilted the massive hat on her head with her right hand, while placing her left on her chest.

"I…I love you…!"

The feeling of something damp running down her cheeks, surprised the witch, but nevertheless she staggered up to the waiting child. Once in front of the source of light, she placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulder, making eye contact once more, her chest heaving. The vampire's look showed concern and then fear, upon noticing the tears in the golden eyed thief.

"Did… Did I… make you sad?.. Do…Do you hate—". The girl was cut short when she was embraced so fiercely, her glow dimed for just a second. The little vampire tensed up before relaxing on the others arms, tucking her own hands on the taller girl's stomach. The taller girl moved her hat a little and pecked the girl on the forehead, earning a content sigh.

Marisa held the girl firmly, pressing Flandre to her chest and gently stroking the other's small back, ignoring entirely how soaked they were. _She loves me…I can't believe it…what she did… did she plan it?...To think this girl brought me… ME to tears…_Marisa rubbed her face on her hat, trying to wipe away the wetness. _Who would've thought the devil's sister to be a romantic one?_

Recalling the past scene, the beautiful display of affection from the vampire, how loving and seemingly innocent the small blonde looked with her oversized hat… She was so touched by the whole thing; nobody had ever showed her that much adoration. But even so, coming from the hazardous vampire, the one everyone in Gensokyo feared to approach, it left Marisa feeling so overwhelmed and somewhat smug.

Minutes passed, until the witch felt her partner go limp in her arms, also noticing how the once bright light was now a faint glow. Hearing soft breathing, Marisa tilted her massive hat confirming her suspicions_. I guess she is not used to being awake so late… early…Why does she have to be so damn cute! _Soft mewling noises could be heard coming from the sleeping figure, which had clutched Marisa's vest possessively. The witch repositioned the hat and bent a little so she could lift the girl gently, taking care not to hurt the wings which kept the softly emitting diamonds.

She carried the endearing girl in her arms, idly looking at the cave's entrance, blocked by the waterfall's clear water. Careful not to wake the resting vampire, Marisa raised a single hand, motioning it towards the water curtain, while muttering an inaudible spell. An invisible force seemed to split the water in two, creating an opening big enough for them. Remembering her lack of broom, she huffed annoyed and, glancing one last time at the girl in her arms, proceeded to fly over the lake. _This is so not my style ze _She thought awkwardly flying, while positioning her hat on Flandre's face when the girl frowned at the sun's contact_ …Feh such a long time since I've flown like this… so embarrassing… At least nobody is watching_… A faint blush appeared on her cheeks when she started searching for onlookers, knowing full well nobody was there to ridicule her.

Landing below a sakura tree, she warily sat on the grass, leaning against the tree's trunk, carefully moving Flandre so the cute girl had her head cushioned on her lap. The sun was high and Marisa figured the time to be mid morning… Yawning, Marisa started petting the vampire's silky hair, playing with the side-ponytail with her fingers. She repositioned the hat to a side, satisfied that it was blocking the sun rays from the napping vampire. She allowed herself to memorize the sleeping girl's face, when a thought came to mind. _Isn't she a little young for _me_…? Wouldn't that make me a p- _The train of though was abruptly interrupted by a nasty sneer, probably due to her ceased attentions, baring a slightly protruding pointy fang.

_Hehe great timing kiddo, just when I was doubting us, you go and show me how you are more than 500 years older than me… _

Feeling drowsy, Marisa decided to take a nap herself, and squinting at the sun, growled lightly, last thought in mind being_, I wonder who's gonna kill me first, the sister or the maid…?_

_~__~__~__~_

A soft giggle escape her lips, shifting a bit.

Another giggle made it's way through her lips, followed by a whine when the feeling stopped.

Grinning in amusement, the vampire continued butterfly kissing the witch's neck. She gave a long lick to the side, sending goose bumps throughout the slowly awaking blonde's body, as well as a groan. Liking the reaction, the curious girl grazed her canines over the collarbone, not getting a response, the girl tried again, a little bit closer. Growing impatient, she closes her lips on the unknowing girl's collarbone, sucking a bit. The girl underneath her squirmed and, side glancing, she could see the other was biting her lips. The vampire smirked playfully and bit not so softly onto the girl's neck.

"HOLY FU--!!!"

Marisa woke up alarmed, instinctively making a grab for her absent broom, sitting up hastily, throwing Flandre off balance and off her lap. Becoming aware of her surroundings, she rubbed her neck vigorously, trying to get rid of the little sting. She noticed Flan lying on her back, looking at her intriguingly, to which she responded with a glare. The hurt vampire gasped, not expecting that reaction.

The fanged-girl started sniffing and looking at Marisa teary eyed.

"I'm not falling for that, vampire!" The glaring girl replied, still rubbing her neck, but more for show now.

"I- I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't want your blood! I don't…" The girl stopped her ranting, changing her argument. "You liked it! I wanted to make you feel good…"

_I liked it? What is she…_ Marisa gasped in shock, blushing a bright red_. Sh-She was kissing my neck?! Then that tingling sensation…_

"You really liked it when I sucked your neck…" a small sob escaped the loli, rubbing her now teary eyes, "So- so I thought bit--"

Marisa moved faster than a gossip youkai, covering the blabbering girl's mouth, and looking around her suspiciously_. I thought vampire's being lustful was a myth!_ Watching the smaller girl attentively, searching for any sign of malice.

She felt a gentle tugging on her left braid, followed by a small hiccup-sound and a whisper.

"Please don't hate me…"

Marisa looked startled for a second, but finally moved her other arm around the red-clad blonde, squeezing her tenderly, unaware that she still had the other's mouth enclosed. After being sure that her object of affection was not mad anymore, licked the offending hand enveloping her mouth inside the palm. The witch, annoyed by the fact that she was being toyed with, grabbed the vampire and placed a light kiss on the side of her mouth, taking the girl by surprise.

Flandre's heart had skipped a beat, feeling a bit dizzy at the sudden action. Marisa saw this, and feeling victorious, poked the oblivious girl's forehead, while taking her hat back. Before placing it securely on her golden locks, she wiped the lost cherry blossom petals that had made their way on top of her head. _One more reason why hats are the way to go ze!_

The sun had almost set, so the sakura forest was glowing an eerie orange. Recalling the events in the cave, the striking colors that came from this naïve girl, the now hat-wearing girl felt warm inside.

Boldly, Marisa used her slender hand to tilt the vampire's head towards her. Waiting for eye contact, she slid her hand along the trembling girl's jaw, finally letting it rest on the pale cheek. The small blonde leaned affectionately on the hand, closing her eyes while making cute content noises. Feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks again, Marisa shook her head, once again wondering how such a powerful and feared vampire could be this adorable. _It's now or never._

"Flan…"

The girl responded with a low questioning growl, keeping her eyes closed.

"Look Flan…" _I'm not good at this… but I must say it… she was brave enough…_

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed a lump and continued

"Flan… I… I don't want you to think I hate you… I never did... and I never will…"

This caught the vampire's attention, opening her eyes warily, looking directly into golden ones. The intense stare, made the witch tumble, but it wasn't enough to stop her.

"It's just… you said it so much today…" Golden eyes locked with teary ruby ones. Not liking this one bit, the witch aimed a huge grin at her, puffing her chest, and pointing at herself with her thumb."So don't ever worry about that ze! Count on me! If anyone EVER hates you, I'll Master Spark their ignorant asses all the way to China's hometown ZE!" The girl finished her speech trusting her arms forward, mimicking her attack at an invisible and unfortunate foe.

The outburst made the vampire giggle cutely, forgetting her earlier worries. Even if she only wanted Marisa not to hate her, having the taller blonde proclaim she'll kick anyone else's ass for her sake was such a turn-on for the vampire.

_Why did she just lick her lips?…Probably picturing the blood bath… anyway where was I? oh yeah…_

"Well…how to say this…" Marisa had started to shake lightly, to which the vampire took notice, grasping the witch's hand on her cheek to stop the shaking. _Even if she doesn't know what she's doing, it still helps a lot…_

"Well you see…umm… I kinda really… want to be with you…I…" Frustrated over how pathetic she started to sound, she decided to just get it over with.

"Flandre. I like you! I like you VERY much!" the witch finished smirking, swelling with pride over her little victory. She turned serious once more, when she gazed at the hopeful red gaze. "Although ...I can't say it's love yet… " she stopped to gaze at the vampire's reaction, wishing she hadn't, when she saw a flash of despair cross her vision. "I'm pretty sure…" She slightly leaned forward, encircling her free hand around Flandre's small back and gently stroking her thumb over her smooth cheek with the other. "It'll take no time for it to be…"

After whispering those last words, Marisa slowly leaned forward, closing her eyes instinctively. The vampire followed the witch's example, closing her eyes eagerly. Finally, they could feel their breaths mingling, and the taller blonde hesitated just a moment, before fully connecting their soft lips in a tender first kiss. Their kiss was short and sweet, and just when Marisa was about to pull away, she felt hands snake around her neck lovingly, pulling them closer. This time around, the kiss turned into tender caresses with one another's lips, trying to out best the other in shows of affection.

After a while, Marisa was turning purple and had a spot-filled vision from lack of oxygen, but every time she pulled away, the vampire crashed their lips with even more force, while her tail lightly tickled her calves._ Hopefully I didn't cut my lip, I wouldn't be able to get a bloodlust Flandre off me…_Choosing survival as a decision, she smirked mischievously, which she was pretty sure the vampire felt, and with now both hands grasping the unsuspecting girl's waist, she hoisted her up and started spinning them around. This was enough for the vampire to free her lips, wondering what the smirking blonde was up to. Flandre didn't seem to mind much seeing as she was enjoying every minute of the high speed roller coaster. Noticing the vampire's delight, the witch grinned evilly, before letting go of her, sending her whirling through the air.

The vampire laughed while regaining her balance on air, flying elegantly on the orange sunset. Marisa watched her intently and waved playfully when she caught her attention. Then she noticed she lost her hat whilst spinning, looking at her surrounding for it. Flan saw this and hurriedly flew towards the hat and snatching it from Marisa's grasp. She flew towards the lake and winked mockingly at the once again hat-less blonde.

The witch accepted the challenge when she saw the vampire waving her hat dangerously close to the lake, grazing the tip. Marisa sprinted across the forest towards their first landing place, grabbing her abandoned broom and shot after the eagerly awaiting vampire. They chased for a while, until Flandre decided to end the game. She stopped abruptly near land, startling the witch. She threw the hat towards the blonde, who, taken aback, caught it with both hands, looking at the hat for a second. Enough time for the vampire to tackle her, wrap her tail around the broom to get it out of the way, and finally landing them both on the grass.

The impact made Marisa gasp in pain, leaving an opening, literally, for the lustful vampire. The vampire licked the witch's lips lightly, before exploring further, her side-ponytail tickling the pained magic-user lightly on her neck. Any resistant was futile, since the scarlet easily overpowered the squirming human, who still felt lightly dizzy from the landing. Marisa's weak struggle completely ceased when she felt the vampire engulf them in her colorful wings, and the damned tail wrap itself on her waist firmly. _Well I might as well enjoy… except…I NEVER give up! _

Summoning all her strength, and a witty plan, she relaxed beneath the pale girl. The witch licked the vampire's fangs tentatively, earning a delighted cry. Quickly she ducked her head and bit the vampire on her sensitive neck, sucking lightly. The vampire reacted as desired, and fluttered her wings, effectively freeing them from the make-shift cage. Marisa used her new opening to change positions with her height advantage, tangling their limbs, giving her a most deserved lead. She used her legs to trap the shorter girl's ankles, thrust her hips into the vampire's so the tail would be contained, and with one hand she grasped one of the wings. She then rolled them over in one final push, straddling the startled ruby-eyed girl.

"I am ALWAYS on top!"

The blonde declared triumphantly, securing her prey's wrists on top of her head and grinning from ear to ear. The vampire glowered at the sneaky human, but got cut off by a passionate kiss. Marisa had gotten used to the vampire's possessiveness, and had learned some tricks for when she was in need for air, small nibbles, sucking the lower lip, caressing her neck, fang licks, anything to give Marisa time enough to inhale extra oxygen.

That was until Marisa felt a chilling sensation up her spine. Never one to ignore her intuition, the witch stopped her administrations, leaving Flandre growling impatiently, whining out loud to get the other's attention, and even lighting her wings brightly, lighting up the dark night sky.

"SHH! Stop it Flan! Someone could see us—"

"Or hear you." A voice coldly responded from above.

_Not now…_

"Remilia-nee-chan! Sakuya!" Just as Marisa thought, she had been too astonished to look behind her, but now that her little vampire happily confirmed her worst fears, the witch quickly leaped away from the vampire, barely avoiding a row of knives.

"Whoa whoa! Take it easy, it's not what you think…" As confident as she always was, she was pretty sure that she'd have to make a run for it to avoid any potential injuries. _Broom broom…Where the f—… Oh crap… _Gazing longingly at her broom, she cursed her luck as it looked like the very shadow of Sakuya was purposely hiding the broom from sight.

Although both glowering at the blonde witch from above, only the maid had a nasty scowl planted on her features, for the elder vampire looked more amused than anything, with her lips twitching every now and then. In the meantime, Flandre looked seriously confused, not knowing what was going on or where to go. She decided to stretch her wings and fly over to her sister, greeting her with a silly smile and throwing her arms around the blue-haired vampire.

This action made the magician smile nervously, wondering if the blonde vampire was gonna let her to fend for herself. _Why am I this nervous?! I didn't do anything wrong!_

The silver-haired maid smiled fondly towards the winged-blonde, before once again, pointing her knives at the black-white below.

"What are you planning, filthy witch?"

"Filthy…? Whoa wait a sec here, I am nowhere near as filthy as your library, maid!"

Sakuya was glaring daggers at her, or so the witch thought, for she could've sworn those hypothetical daggers shouldn't be sharp enough to leave a trail of blood. Wiping the blood from her left cheek, Marisa grew annoyed and shifted to a battle stance, a challenging grin directed towards the knife-wielding human.

"FINE! Get down here and fight!" The blonde shouted threateningly towards the floating creatures, trying to come up with a suitable plan.

"You're not the only one who likes to be on top."

The witch visibly flinched at the comment, staring wide-eyed at the sniggering pink-clad vampire who had said this. Remilia removed her sister's arms from her petite waist gently, a wicked glint visible in her scarlet eyes.

"I hope we weren't interrupting your elope?"

"You… you're not her pare- " Stopping her wise-ass remark after seeing a visibly crimson aura expanding from the devil herself, she decided to change strategies.

"I was not escaping with her! I was gonna bring her home… eeeh YOUR mansion I mean." She corrected, watching Sakuya bristle indignatly at her comment.

"Well, we kinda fell asleep and she didn't like the sun… so I was going to wait for it to hide before getting her back…" Marisa finished lamely.

Flandre was barely paying attention to the soon to be battlefield, to occupied getting pet by her sister lovingly. Sakuya glanced at her youngest mistress and continued her interrogation with more force.

"That doesnt explain what gave you the right to take her in the first place! Do you know how dange—" The huffing maid was interrupted by an offended remark.

"Whoa whoa, I DIDN'T take her out, SHE took me out! And I am glad she did the way she did, now you have a lot of work to do back at the library, cleaning maid!"

A series of shrieks were heard while the golden-haired witch ran for her life, avoiding series of infinite supplies of daggers. A loud gasp was heard as one of the daggers managed to leave a deep cut on the victim's right calf.

Hearing the pained sound, the blonde vampire peeked from behind her sister, looking curious. Finally digesting the situation, she flew at a high speed towards the targeted blonde, ignoring her sister's warnings. She positioned herself in front of the angry witch, just after said witch was ready to strike the silver-haired knife-wielder, already aiming at her with her mini-hakkero. The maid halted her actions immediately and glanced at her mistress for further instructions.

Remilia looked thoughtful for a moment and seemed to float towards the ground in a graceful way. Sakuya followed silently after her, just as curious as was the other human. Remilia seemed to step aimlessly for a while, circling her sister and her crush. The blonde sister was confused but relaxed somewhat, leaning against the thief's front, who held her with one arm and ran her fingers through her golden ponytail. The circling vampire watched this with interest, unlike her employee, who showed pure mistrust.

Finally, after much pacing, a charming smile spread over the blue-haired mistress, showing her fangs lightly. The sound of her elegant voice breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I guess we will be seeing you for dinner then?"

… _EEEHHH?! W-What?! Dinner… as in I will be the MEAL?! _

Taking a deliberate step backwards, but still holding the little girl against her, she stuttered a smart comeback, worthy of the wise witch she represented.

"F-F…F-Food?"

Motioning for her sister to join her, Remilia nodded to Sakuya, who hid her knives and took off towards the far away mansion. Left alone with a vampire was a risk on it's own, but the human tried to show a face of fearless resolution and complete confidence. Either working or failing miserably, none of the vampires gave a clue.

With a small motion, the elder vampire kicked something towards the wavering witch. Shocked, but still alert, Marisa caught her broom and when she looked up, both vampires were above her, flying in the now darkening sky. A cold shiver ran through her spine as Marisa felt her legs give in and she landed roughly on her knees, leaving tiny scratch marks. Petrified, all she could think of was the last departing words of her soon to be vampire-in-law.

"**I want to know what your intentions are with my sister. We shall be anticipating your arrival. Need I remind you how unwise it would be to leave us waiting for long?"**

Over and over she kept hearing her words, and even though she could try to make a run for it, she knew that leaving without Flandre was not an option. Not now, when she knew she felt something for the little blonde… She was going to have to risk it, the only way to be with her…

_Eloping sounds like a great plan now…_

_GULP… _

_What have I gotten myself into… _

* * *

***murmurs***

My Flandre was so sweet though… I should try for a more blood thirsty loli… XD


End file.
